tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
Incoming JETs
HTB1IvZ2FFXXXXaMXVXXq6xXFXXXa.jpg File:Tokyo2020Olympics.jpg Images8T8MZUUL.jpg Images3UOMMKBH.jpg Images7DBHMOQS.jpg Tokyo tower.jpg Sakura boat.jpg Lanterns.jpg Doraemon.jpg Welcome incoming JETs! How do you feel coming into Tokyo? Ecstatic! It was my first request! I didn't request it but I'm excited! I didn't request it and I'm nervous... I'm a little disappointed. So you got Tokyo? "Wait!" you squeak, "I thought getting Tokyo was impossible on the JET Program!" It's true! For the majority of the JET Program's nearly 40 year life, Tokyo has been largely considered off-limits. But in 2014, in preparation for the Tokyo Olympics in 2020, the JET Program saw a rapid expansion in Tokyo. Within the span of 2 years, the number of JET participants in the capital city increased from a mere 10 people to nearly 400!! Grand sprawling cityscapes, iconic big city lights, impressive diverse modern crowds – in many ways, the Tokyo JET experience is unlike any other that you will find in Japan. Whereas some of your friends from Keio Plaza orientation will be shipped off to the isolated rural areas of the country where their living arrangements and pastimes are limited, Tokyo JETs have the unique ability to customize nearly everything about their new lives abroad. You will have the luxury of choosing your own apartment or share house, which you can furnish and decorate to suit your personal taste. (No trashy futons leftover from 7 years ago!) Your options for spending your free time are endless – sports, arts, social clubs, shopping, nightlife, travel, hiking, Geocaching, drift races, onsen, snake cafes – you can find almost anything your heart desires. Excited yet? Not to mention Tokyo JETs have the largest social groups in the entire JET program with nearly 400 JET participants living all over the Tokyo Metropolitan area! Over the coming months, we’ll be helping new JETs settle in and find banks, cell phones, internet, furnishings, etc. Once the hectic move-ins are complete, we’ll be holding social events for new and current JETs to meet. Using this Wiki, we hope to provide you with the tools and information to facilitate your smooth relocation to Japan. Please take your time in reviewing the materials and feel free to contact us if you have any questions. We hope you enjoy your new adventure here in Tokyo! Important Contacts While you are preparing to arrive, feel free to contact any of the following Tokyo JET volunteers who are ready to support your move! *Prefectural Advisor *TJET Committee *Local Area Coordinators *Social Media **Join and follow social media to stay up-to-date and get connected with the Tokyo JET community! The most active groups are Tokyo JETs and Private School JETs so be sure to join! Also subscribe to the TJET Newsletter! This sounds exciting! But also I'm freaking out. Where do I begin? Don't worry. It's a big change and it can absolutely be stressful but take comfort in the fact that several hundred JETs have made it through this process now -- you'll make it through, too! Next, please read the Entry Timeline page. *'READ FIRST' **Introduction **Grand Tokyo Entry Timeline '''< File:Tokyo JET panel Part 1 How many JETs are in Tokyo? File:Tokyo JET panel Part 2 JET timeline & apartment hunting in Tokyo File:Tokyo TJET panel part 3 How much money should I bring to Tokyo? Category:IncomingJETs